oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranging Guild
The Ranging Guild has a number of useful things for those interested in Ranged. It is located in between Seers' Village and East Ardougne, and requires level 40 Ranged to enter. Features The guild features multiple Ranged-related activities and shops. There's also a Tannery here, although it's rarely used by players due to the location, being far away from bank. A Combat bracelet can be used to teleport directly outside the ranging guild. The shield master can be found here, in which he will introduce players to leather shields. If asked, he can give players a leather shields flyer, which details the materials needed to create each shield, although speaking to him is not required to craft or equip leather shields. The Ranging Guild used to be the place you could buy a Fletching cape until it was later moved because of the complaints of many players that they have 99 Fletching but don't have the ranging requirements. The minigames The first minigame here requires a longbow - a Dark bow, Seercull, or Crystal bow will not work, if you try to use these three bows you will be told "You need a bow to take part in the competition" by the Competition Judge. Each player has to switch to the Long-Ranged fighting style and attack the archers on the other platform. There are four levels of difficulty, and since the platforms across are inaccessible, arrows shot here can not be retrieved without the use of Ava's devices. Telekinetic Grab can also be used to retrieve the arrows, but considering it would be cheaper and easier to buy more arrows at Dargaud's Bow and Arrows down the ladder, it is not recommended. However, players also stand a chance to pick up arrows shot by opposing archers. The arrows that may be received range in quality from iron to adamantite. The second minigame is target "shootout". This is an excellent source of ranged xp, being one of the faster ways to train ranged yet costing relatively little. Each game cost 200 coins to begin and each time the game starts, the judge will give the player 10 bronze arrows to last through the minigame. The players are only allowed to use bronze arrows, but they do not need to be the ones which were given. Each game last 10 shots, after 10 shots are over, player will receive their archery tickets depending on how much they managed to score for the game. A player's success in the minigames appears to depend on their ranged level and ranged attack bonus. Every Bullseye equals a hit of 12.5 damage (50 xp). Depending on how fast you can shoot 10 arrows and averaging over 500 points, it can be a successful way to level for pures who don't want Hitpoints experience. Shops * Dargaud's Bow and Arrows * Aaron's Archery Appendages * Authentic Throwing Weapons The other sells primitive ranging weapons such as throwing axes and javelins.You need to look carefully for him because he is hard to find. Axes are generally considered useless compared to crossbows, as they have the same speed but deal much less damage. However, rune throwing axes have a multi-target special attack. The Bow and Arrow salesman is also located in the Guild, providing you with arrows, bows and arrowheads. Category:Minigames Category:Ranged Category:Guilds Category:Kandarin